Love By Grace
by ScarletBlood12
Summary: "Eu não me importava com mais nada que não fosse Ginevra. Não me importava de estar ali, porque aquela era a mulher que eu amava..." DG IN HOGWARTS. DRACO'S POV. ONE-SHOT.


**AVISO:**

Vamos todos fingir que a guerra não estourou no sétimo ano, que Voldie não invadiu Hoggy e que está tudo as mil maravilhas, ok?

**DESCLAIMERS:**

Infelizmente, como todos sabem, nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Jô e da Lara Fabian que, com sua música, inspirou essa fanfic. Eu não ganho nada com isso (bem que poderia né?) a não ser mérito próprio e orgulho.

**VAMOS A FANFIC:**

_Love By Grace_

Era o baile de inverno do meu sétimo ano. E, diferente do quarto ano, ela encontrava-se com outro par.

Eu a olhava extasiado, admirado. Ela dançava suavemente e como um anjo, sendo conduzida por quem eu menos gostaria. _Potter_ não tinha jeito nenhum para conduzi-la e parecia temer por sua presença. Mas não Ginevra. Ginevra era doce e cálida, e ela parecia voar. Meus olhos a seguiam; iam de cima a baixo, acompanhando o doce movimentar de seu corpo divino.

Eu não sabia, não soube, e nunca saberia, explicar o que era aquele sentimento que tomava conta de meu corpo, invadindo-me sem pedir licença. Eu deveria saber. Era Ginevra e seu efeito de fazer isso com qualquer pessoa ao seu redor. Mas eu não deveria admirá-la. Eu não deveria amá-la da maneira insana e imprudente como eu a amava. Ginevra era tudo no meu mundo. E ela o destruiu quando escolheu Potter. Eu sabia que eu poderia ser melhor para ela do que qualquer coisa. Eu seria melhor para ela do que Potter, Thomas ou Corner jamais seriam. Eu fui a pessoa certa para ela. Eu fui aquele que ela jamais esqueceria. E, por mais que tentasse, eu sabia que Ginevra era incapaz de esquecer os olhares, as carícias e o amor que trocamos. Potter nunca seria suficientemente bom para ela. Ela merecia ser tratada como uma rainha, ter toda a atenção do mundo voltada para ela, e não da forma negligenciada como ele a tratava.

No entanto, vendo-a assim, tão vulnerável aos olhos de qualquer um, mas tão firmemente destemida, eu sentia uma vontade sádica de feri-la. Machucá-la como ela fez comigo. Destruir, derrubar e acabar com o mundo dela, como ela fez com o meu. Eu queria vê-la sofrer, chorar, desfazer-se. Da mesma forma doentia que aconteceu comigo.

Eu amava Ginevra, e nunca seria capaz de machucá-la.

Encarava-a. Olhando seu vestido esvoaçar graciosamente enquanto Potter a rodopiava. E rodopiava. E rodopiava... Eu queria abrir ainda mais aquela cicatriz estúpida que ele carregava na testa. Apenas porque ele tinha o direito de ter o que eu amava nas mãos, na frente de todos, sem que ninguém o recriminasse por isso. Mas eu não conseguia deixar de encará-la.

Observei, então, durante seu último giro, que ela parou os olhos nos meus e, espantada, arregalá-los, surpresa pela forma como eu a olhava. Diferentemente do que eu pensava, Ginevra apenas me sorriu voraz e maliciosamente, fazendo com que eu engolisse. Em seco. Também a vi sussurrar alguma coisa à Potter e, rapidamente, andar em direção à grande porta de madeira do Salão Principal, apenas olhando uma vez para trás, para mandar-me um olhar fugaz.

Não fui capaz de me conter e, sem que percebesse, já a seguia em direção a um dos corredores desertos do castelo. Encontrei-a parada, encostada em uma das paredes perto de uma sala abandonada. A sala na qual costumávamos nos encontrar, todos os dias. Seus olhos fechados e seu corpo relaxado me faziam querê-la ainda mais.

Aproximei-me dela. Encostei meus dedos no seu rosto e observei-a abrir os olhos, assustada, para depois suavizar o olhar e sorrir. Passei a ponta dos dedos por toda a extensão do seu rosto e levei aos lábios dela. Seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos se abriram levemente ao meu passar de dedos e eu sabia que, naquele momento, ela me ansiava tanto quanto eu a ansiava.

Mas aquele momento não era bom o suficiente para fazer-me esquecer do dia em que ela decidiu ir embora. Ela veio até nossa sala e descobriu que eu deveria mata-lo. Eu deveria matar Dumbledore. Ela descobriu, de alguma forma que eu não sabia dizer. E eu fui incapaz de desmentir, porque não era uma mentira. Eu não era capaz, nunca, de negar aquilo. E ela disse que jamais deveria ter se envolvido com um comensalzinho inútil e frívolo. Só que eu sabia que ela me amava e que aquela meia dúzia de palavras não poderiam mudar nada. Ela gritava, chamando-me de covarde, traíra e eu tentava, em vão, acalmá-la, explicar-lhe os meus motivos. Eram tantas palavras que eu precisava dizer. Tentava segurá-la, abraçá-la. E Ginevra chorava. E eu também. Eu não aguentava vê-la partir. Ginevra era a minha vida. Porém, ela não me deixou explicar e se foi. Mesmo assim, eu pensei que ela voltaria...

_I remember the rain on the roof that morning  
>And all the things that I wanted to say<br>The angry words that came from nowhere without warning  
>That stole the moment and sent me away<br>And you standing there at the doorway crying  
>And me wondering if I'd ever be back<em>

Eu lembro quando eu a vi beijar Potter em frente todo o castelo e, os poucos que sabiam sobre nós, olharam-me, e eu, sem que pudesse controlar, deixei que minha expressão transparecesse a dor que eu sentia diante daquele ato. Eu quis correr, eu quis matar Potter, eu quis atirar um Avada Kedavra bem na testa daquele abobalhado. Eu queria matar Ginevra por me fazer sentir tudo aquilo. Eu era um Malfoy. E Malfoys não amam. Eu mostraria à ela que ela jamais me atingiria.

Com o tempo, eu percebi que não importava o que eu dissesse sobre os Malfoys. Eu amava. Eu amava de verdade. Como eu acredito que nenhum dos meus antepassados tenha amado uma mulher. E Ginevra era uma Weasley...

- Você ainda me procura depois de tudo que eu disse? – Ouvi sua voz distante puxar-me para a realidade e encarei seus olhos, tristonhos, mas com o mesmo brilho marrom que eles sempre tiveram e que me encantaram.

- Eu sempre vou lhe procurar. – Ouvi minha voz rouca dizer-lhe, sem esperar que ela entendesse que eu jamais a abandonaria, nem mesmo se ela escolhesse o Potter Perfeito. Eu não poderia viver sem ela, mas se ela decidisse que eu não a merecia... Eu apenas a amaria, de longe. E sempre. Ela seria minha fé de que eu poderia ser alguém melhor, se fosse por ela. Pelo amor dela.

_I said I didn't come here to leave you  
>I didn't come here to lose<br>I didn't come here believing I would ever be away from you  
>I didn't come here to find out<br>There's a weakness in my faith  
>I was brought here by the power of love<br>Love by grace._

- Você me aceitará de volta? – Seus olhos estavam marejados e ela quase derramava suas lágrimas pelo seu rosto delicado. Eu não entendia porque ela chorava. Mas que raios de pergunta era aquela? Era óbvio que eu a aceitaria. Eu a aceitaria de volta sempre.

_That was just a moment in time  
>And one we'll never forget<br>One we can leave behind  
>'Cause when there was doubt<br>You'll remember I said_

Senti quando uma lágrima solitária tocou, por fim, meus dedos que se encontravam em seus lábios, e eu a sequei rapidamente, como se ela nunca estivesse estado ali. Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos, olhando-a nos olhos, esperando que ela fosse capaz de decodificar todos os sentimentos que eu tentava transmitir atrás do meu olhar. Toda a dor. Contudo, toda a alegria, prazer e amor que eu sentia por saber que ela estava ali comigo. No devido lugar que ela merecia estar.

Toquei meus lábios com os dela, para então, fazê-la entender que eu enfrentaria até a penca de irmãos ruivos e Weasleys que ela tinha. Tudo e qualquer coisa por nós. Seus lábios quentes encontraram os meus, frios, e eu senti o choque desse contato perpassar pelo meu corpo, eletrizando todo o meu ser, arrepiando todos os meus pelos. Não me importei quando seus braços enlaçaram meu pescoço e me puxou para mais perto. Nem quando a sentir me puxando pela gravata para entrar na salinha. Também não me importei quando ela conjurou a cama, e me puxou para junto dela. Não me importei quando ela sussurrou meu nome, implorou que eu nunca a deixasse. Nem quando seus lábios desceram pelo meu pescoço e toráx. Não me importei quando senti o seu peso por cima de mim, sempre por cima, da forma como ela se afeiçoava. Não me importei quando Ginevra desabou ao meu lado, cansada, e, entre meus braços, procurou o abrigo e segurança que eu sabia que sempre a passaria. Nem quando ela adormeceu em meu peito. Não me importei de ficar acordado, zelando seu sono. Não me importei nem um pouco quando eu vi o dia amanhecer e saberia que dentro de poucas horas o irmão dela viria a procurar. Eu não me importava com mais nada que não fosse Ginevra. Não me importava de estar ali, porque aquela era a mulher que eu amava...

_I didn't come here believing I would ever be away from you  
>I didn't come here to find out<br>There's a weakness in my faith  
>I was brought here by the power of love<br>I was brought here by the power of love  
>Love by grace<em>

- Sempre, Ginevra. Eu te amarei para sempre... – Sussurrei a resposta de sua pergunta, tempos depois de tê-la feito, apenas para afirmar todo o sentimento que eu deixei que meus atos transmitissem.

**N/A:** Obaaa. Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos.


End file.
